Game On, Charles
''Game On, Charles ''is the first episode of Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode marks the sixth season premiere and aired June 2nd, 2015. Summary Aria, Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Mona rush out the dollhouse. They pass by a room and in their hurry, don’t notice a girl in the room with blond hair, who has on Alison's yellow top from the night she went missing. The girl looks like she has been held hostage there for months. Moments after the girls emerge from the dollhouse, the lights comeback on and the fence surrounding the property is electrified. Just as the girls realize that they are still trapped, apparently in the middle of nowhere, the door to the dollhouse shuts, locking them out. This causes Hanna to taunt 'A', and as a result, the lights are also turned off. Spencer tells the others about how closely she saw Charles when she was in his vault. Spencer thinks that something about him felt really familiar. With no clue where they are and nowhere to go, the girls have no choice but to stay outside in the oncoming thunderstorm. They huddle together in the pouring rain and thunder and survive the night. Charles leaves the girls out all of next day too. Although they have no food or water, their spirit isn't broken. After a few days, Charles finally opens the door to the dollhouse and a voice over the speaker tells the girls to enter the house and follow the lighted pathway. Though they are scared to go back in, Mona thinks that staying out in the rain and cold without food and water was their punishment and Charles might not be mad at them anymore. Hesitantly, the girls follow the orders and head back inside, promising that they'll stay together. As they enter the hallway, the lights turn off and someone throws a smoke bomb at them. While they struggle to breathe, Charles emerges, wearing a gas mask, and drags Mona away. Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer wake up in a room that seems like a morgue, undressed and covered in sheets, like corpses. Spencer realizes that ‘A’ probably made them up like this and took photos of them to send to their families so that they will stop looking for them. Mona enters the room, dressed in a candy striper outfit with a tray of aspirin and juice for the girls and is back to acting like Alison. She informs the girls that they've been unconscious for a few hours. A voice comes over the speaker and tells the girls to go to their rooms and find their "surprises." Mona, in an act of defiance, refuses to go to her room. But when three chimes are sounded on the speaker, Mona tells the girls to go to their rooms and hurries out. The others rush after Mona and demand to know what will happen if they don't return to their rooms. Mona admits to the girls that if they don't go back into their rooms, ‘A’ will steal them in the night and put them in "the hole.” The liars have no choice but to return to their rooms to see what their surprises are. The doors to their rooms close behind them, followed by the horrified screams of the girls. Three weeks later, Alison, whose guilty verdict has been overturned, is holding a press conference outside her house. A reporter standing outside of the DiLaurentis house reveals that Andrew Campbell is the top suspect in the liars' kidnapping and is on the run. Alison emerges from her house and reads out her statement, mentioning how her friends and Mona, who has been discovered to be alive, are in grave danger. Alison continues: "My friends have always been my rock. Without them I'm lost in the woods." Saying that she would do anything to see her friends, Alison looks into the camera and begs Andrew, if he is listening, to not hurt her friends. Completing her statement, Alison walks back to her house, saying that she needs to be with her family and doesn't want any more press or police interference. Ezra and Caleb watch her from the back of the crowd. Alison heads back into her house where the police, including Tobyand Tanner have set up. It is revealed that Alison's press conference was a ruse to trap Andrew, who they think is ‘A’. The police are convinced that Andrew is obsessed with the liars, and if he thinks that Alison is all alone in her house, with no police protection, he won't be able to resist the opportunity to take her too and they will be able to catch him. Meanwhile, in the dollhouse, the blonde girl dressed in Alison's clothes takes food to the girls. The girls think that she is Mona and start calling after her, which in turn troubles the girl, causing her to run away. The police sit in the DiLaurentis house for hours, but to no avail. Alison sees a shadow move in the hallway and is startled, but it's just Jason returning home. Alison then receives a phone call from a restricted number. There is no one on the other line, only a song plays. The police trace the call and are shocked to find that the caller is inside the house. Tanner locks Alison in a closet to keep her safe, and the cops spread out to search the house. All they find is a dummy sitting in a rocking chair with a pig mask on. Tanner answers the ringing phone in the dummy's pocket, only to hear a squealing pig. When the police go back to check on Alison, they discover that the closet is empty. Tanner puts out an APB out for Alison and Andrew. Toby shares his discovery with Tanner: the song playing when Alison received the call from the restricted number was "Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree." Tanner theorizes that the call was a message from 'A' telling Alison to meet at the Campbell Apple Farm and Alison ran off to meet him alone. Meanwhile, Alison emerges out of the woods and meets up with Caleb and Ezra. The call on Alison's phone was actually made by them to fool the police. Toby then sends Caleb a text telling Caleb that he has successfully diverted the police to the Campbell Apple Farm. It is revealed that Alison’s statement at the press conference was actually a message telling 'A' to meet her at the Kissing Rock. Alison and the guys plan to use Alison as bait to find the girls. They will follow Alison to wherever 'A' takes her, leading them to the girls. Caleb hands Alison a pair of shoes with a GPS tracker to help them follow her. Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Hanna are finally let out of their rooms. The girls look traumatized but refuse to talk about what happened to them during the three weeks they were locked in the rooms. Over the speaker, a voice tells them to go to Alison's room and "prepare for arrival." They enter the room to find boxes full of Alison’s stuff from her bedroom back in Rosewood. They begin rifling through the boxes and find a newspaper article stating that Alison is out of jail and has refused police protection. They then realize that 'A' plans on abducting Alison and wants them to set up her room. This makes them worry about what will happen to Mona once 'A' has the real Alison. Meanwhile Charles visits Mona, who is in the hole, and shines a flashlight on her face. Mona begs him to let her out and cries that she will "be a good Alison" but he ignores her and walks away. As the girls are setting up Alison’s room, Aria finds a message from Mona carved inside the cupboard, "He's going to kill me” and shows it to Spencer. At the police station, Tanner is furious since they didn't find anyone at the apple farm. She asks Toby if he has any idea where Alison went, but he lies and says that he doesn't. The police however manage to get a partial read off of the license plate of the car Andrew was seemingly driving at Alison's press conference from a video of a news report outside of Alison's house. Meanwhile, Alison heads to the Kissing Rock, but doesn't find anyone there. However, a car has been left for her in the woods. Alison climbs into the car and the GPS begins giving out directions to her destination. She starts driving down the highway while Ezra and Caleb follow her from a safe distance. Back in the dollhouse, the girls discover that 'A' has been stashing away their stuff for years, preparing to lock them up here. They then discover an article about how their families are having a difficult time dealing with their abduction, with Hanna's mom even being admitted to the hospital. Spencer whispers to the others that they are going to try and escape again that night since the generator still goes out every night for three minutes, but first they have to find Mona. Spencer takes an Etch-A-Sketch out of one of the boxes that they are unpacking and writes a message to the girls: “Charles is a DiLaurentis.” The GPS in the car leads Alison to Tyler State Park. On reaching her destination, the car conveniently runs out of gas and her phone doesn’t have any reception either. Stuck in the middle of nowhere, Alison presses the road-side assistance button, to be greeted by a male voice that tells her to open the trunk of the car. Meanwhile, Tanner is reading Andrew’s diary, in which he describes how the liars treat everyone like pawns in a game. He writes that he doesn’t want to be a pawn in their game and wants to see them suffer. Just then, Toby walks in, with a lead on the car Andrew was supposedly driving. The car was stolen two weeks ago and was just tracked to a toll road in the Tyler State Park- it is the same car Alison was driving. Caleb and Ezra arrive at the car, only to find Alison gone. They do find a voice greeting card instructing Alison to put on the clothes in trunk of the car, leave everything else behind and walk into the woods, or else "they" die. Seeing that Alison has laid out her shoes in a peculiar manner to guide them, Caleb and Ezra race in to the woods after her. Meanwhile, Alison, now wearing the infamous yellow top, walks through the woods as ‘A’ watches her through cameras hidden in the trees. At the dollhouse, the power shuts off as per schedule and the liars all race out of their bedrooms. As Spencer guides the others, she explains to them that the note they had found in Mona's room was an anagram for Charles DiLaurentis and also that some of the toys they unpacked in Alison's room belonged to Charles. If Charles is in fact a DiLaurentis, all that is dear to him is in his vault and they can use the things from his vault to bargain their way out. Spencer enters the game room and explains that on the night of the prom, Charles suddenly disappeared from the vault when Mona entered; so there has to be some kind of a trap door in the game room leading to the vault, since the vault is on the other side of the game room. The generator comes back on and sirens go off as Charles has realized that the liars are not in their rooms. With the sirens blaring in the background, the liars finally find a passageway into the vault hidden behind the dresser, and the sirens finally cease. In the vault, they turn on the projector, and the same video Spencer saw on prom night plays. Knowing that Charles is watching them over the camera in the room, they start lighting his things on fire one by one, trying to get him to release Mona. Charles is watching the liars on one screen, and on another screen also watching Alison who has emerged from the woods into a clearing. Charles getting confused on whether to abduct Alison or save his vault, finally gets up from his seat. In the woods, Alison hears some leaves rustling and is relieved to see that Caleb and Ezra have found her. In the dollhouse, the girls start panicking because the fire that they set is burning too fast. To put out the fire, they pull down a curtain and find Charles, with a mask on, watching them from the other side of a glass partition. He finally pulls the fire alarm and sprinklers come on and the door to the vault opens. The liars make a run for it and find Mona in the hole. After pulling her out, the girls rush, trying to find an exit. Seeing a ladder, they climb up only to find the exit door locked. Meanwhile outside, Alison, Ezra, and Caleb convinced that ‘A’ probably tricked them, are about to leave, when they hear the blaring fire alarm. Ezra tells Alison to call 911 and they find a door leading into the dollhouse. Ezra and Caleb get the door to finally open and the liars tumble out from the other side of the door and everyone is happily reunited. The police and firemen arrive as Caleb and Ezra are comforting them. Spencer runs over to Toby and tells him that she knows who “A” is. Toby replies that he does too- it’s Andrew Campbell. This confuses Spencer. The police also rescue the other girl dressed in Alison‘s yellow top from the dollhouse and learn that she is Sara Harvey, the girl who went missing around the same time as Alison and who’s friends Hanna and Emily met the previous year. Emily thanks Alison for helping save them and asks Alison who “Charles DiLaurentis” is. Notes *It is revealed in this episode that Sara Harvey is alive and has been in the dollhouse since the night she disappeared. The girls find out that she is alive at the end of the episode. *Charles has taken a picture of the girls covered in sheets, like corpses, and probably sent it to their families so they'd stop looking for them (It's later revealed in No Stone Unturned that Charles chipped them to he could track them). *Andrew Campbell is the top suspect in the liars' kidnapping. *It is revealed that the press conference was a ruse to trap Andrew, who the police now suspect as A. *Alison, Ezra and Caleb team up to help rescue the girls by using Ali has bait. *It is revealed that A has been stashing away their stuff for years, preparing to lock them in the dollhouse. *Ashley Marin is revealed to be admitted in the hospital, due to the trauma of Hanna's kidnapping. *Spencer tells the girls via Etch-A-Sketch that Charles is a DiLaurentis. *The Liars set Charles' vault on fire, and come face to face with Charles (with a mask on), but he pulls the fire alarm and sprinklers come on. *The Liars escape the dollhouse in this episode and reunite with their love interests. *There is an Ali/Emily/Mona hug. *Toby tells Spencer that Andrew is A. Title and Background *Spencer says the line, "Game On, Charles", before she and the girls torch Charles' vault. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner *Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis *Jim Titus as Barry Maple *Dre Davis as Sara Harvey *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis (uncredited; flashback video) *Melanie Casacuberta as Cindy (uncredited) *Monica Casacuberta as Mindy (uncredited) Trivia *Marlene finished writing the script on March 12, 2015. *The table read was on March 23, 2015. *Filming began March 24, 2015, and wrapped on April 1, 2015. *The episode was watched live by 2.37 million viewers. *Marlene wrote the scenes inside the dollhouse while Lijah wrote all the scenes that takes place outside the dollhouse, with Alison and the police. Source *This is the only season premiere so far in the show which was not entirely written by Marlene King herself. *On July 8th 2015 Marlene addressed the rumor of leaked spoilers for the rest of the season as false.Source Quotes Featured Music *"Don't Fence Me In" by Sammy Kaye and His Orchestra - (Recap: Outside the dollhouse, the power turns back on and Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Mona find themselves surrounded by an electric fence). *"Don't Sit under the Apple Tree (With Anyone Else but Me)" [1942 Single Version] by The Andrews Sisters - (Alison receives a call supposedly from A as everyone stands slight when music begins to play over the mobile). *"Walkin' After Midnight" by Patsy Cline - (Alison walks through the woods when she begins to hear music. Following the sound to an empty car, Alison gets in and receives a message via the GPS system). *"Hush, Little Baby" by Pretty Little Liars Cast ft. Janel Parish - (In the well Charles placed her, Mona sings to herself). Gallery Behind the Scenes 10843990_426084964210460_393026488_n.jpg IMG 20150314 223310.JPG 11055421_1586798524911270_1685830697_n.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-24-22-20-55.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-24-22-20-30.jpg 10561030_1609159582649140_628931378_n.jpg CA4jYPbWkAEojWU.jpg ItsAshBenzo.png 10665548_1554844801442678_754342865_n.jpg 11049134_1592771487642582_137582817_n.jpg CBBF-suVAAAGTRf.jpg 11084784_679001268892080_209545419_n.jpg 10809582_367366236792479_628711695_n.jpg CBKLSpIUcAA7mhD.jpg CBKLSpRUkAERSWG.jpg CBKLSpfU0AAsiSo.jpg CBHz7rEXEAAnarO.jpg 927378_461776713970615_26211951_n.jpg 11055788_738297862950752_562020792_n.jpg 10727800_1068287426521823_1597616461_n.jpg CBL1BqiW4AA2ocH.jpg CBMt5C9UQAAw9b_.jpg CBG0qa3WQAAwTd4.jpg CBXPBp1WgAANBVF.jpg tumblr_nm3o4oV6X31sfeb4jo1_1280.png 10881968_1656934411193437_953019804_n.jpg 11098305_1400379486946932_816071173_n.jpg 11094478_556448637830553_1663165854_n.jpg 11098475_358317807707585_408335070_n.jpg CBjIKzEUMAA3Cbi.jpg 10584685_1041738602523835_558670216_n.jpg 11208403_1562436130686783_1923037554_n.jpg 11191263_478562502295614_1785738167_n.jpg 11258546_1387357814927771_96819434_n.jpg 11258810_1441052759528947_1123442060_n.jpg 11195800_1595604564045429_2111261311_n.jpg CGlpgc2UQAE_uBv.jpg IMG_20150605_150915.jpg IMG_20150605_150913.jpg IMG_20150605_150853.jpg IMG_20150605_150852.jpg IMG_20150605_150850.jpg IMG_20150605_150847.jpg Promotional 6x01-01.jpg 6x01-02.jpg 6x01-03.jpg 6x01-04.jpg 6x01-05.jpg 6x01-06.jpg 6x01-07.jpg 6x01-08.jpg 6x01-09.jpg 6x01-10.jpg 6x01-11.jpg 6x01-12.jpg 6x01-13.jpg 6x01-14.jpg 6x01-15.jpg BTS_6x01-01.jpg BTS_6x01-02.jpg BTS_6x01-03.jpg BTS_6x01-04.jpg BTS_6x01-05.jpg Screencaps 6x01-001.jpg 6x01-002.jpg 6x01-003.jpg 6x01-004.jpg 6x01-005.jpg 6x01-006.jpg 6x01-007.jpg 6x01-008.jpg 6x01-009.jpg 6x01-010.jpg 6x01-011.jpg 6x01-012.jpg 6x01-013.jpg 6x01-014.jpg 6x01-015.jpg 6x01-016.jpg 6x01-017.jpg 6x01-018.jpg 6x01-019.jpg 6x01-020.jpg 6x01-021.jpg 6x01-022.jpg 6x01-023.jpg 6x01-024.jpg 6x01-025.jpg 6x01-026.jpg 6x01-027.jpg 6x01-028.jpg 6x01-029.jpg 6x01-030.jpg 6x01-031.jpg 6x01-032.jpg 6x01-033.jpg 6x01-034.jpg 6x01-035.jpg 6x01-036.jpg 6x01-037.jpg 6x01-038.jpg 6x01-039.jpg 6x01-040.jpg 6x01-041.jpg 6x01-042.jpg 6x01-043.jpg 6x01-044.jpg 6x01-045.jpg 6x01-046.jpg 6x01-047.jpg 6x01-048.jpg 6x01-049.jpg 6x01-050.jpg 6x01-051.jpg 6x01-052.jpg 6x01-053.jpg 6x01-054.jpg 6x01-055.jpg 6x01-056.jpg 6x01-057.jpg 6x01-058.jpg 6x01-059.jpg 6x01-060.jpg 6x01-061.jpg 6x01-062.jpg 6x01-063.jpg 6x01-064.jpg 6x01-065.jpg 6x01-066.jpg 6x01-067.jpg 6x01-068.jpg 6x01-069.jpg 6x01-070.jpg 6x01-071.jpg 6x01-072.jpg 6x01-073.jpg 6x01-074.jpg 6x01-075.jpg 6x01-076.jpg 6x01-077.jpg 6x01-078.jpg 6x01-079.jpg 6x01-080.jpg 6x01-081.jpg 6x01-082.jpg 6x01-083.jpg 6x01-084.jpg 6x01-085.jpg 6x01-086.jpg 6x01-087.jpg 6x01-088.jpg 6x01-089.jpg 6x01-090.jpg 6x01-091.jpg 6x01-092.jpg 6x01-093.jpg 6x01-094.jpg 6x01-095.jpg 6x01-096.jpg 6x01-097.jpg 6x01-098.jpg 6x01-099.jpg 6x01-100.jpg 6x01-101.jpg 6x01-102.jpg 6x01-103.jpg 6x01-104.jpg 6x01-105.jpg 6x01-106.jpg 6x01-107.jpg 6x01-108.jpg 6x01-109.jpg 6x01-110.jpg 6x01-111.jpg 6x01-112.jpg 6x01-113.jpg 6x01-114.jpg 6x01-115.jpg 6x01-116.jpg 6x01-117.jpg 6x01-118.jpg 6x01-119.jpg 6x01-120.jpg 6x01-121.jpg 6x01-122.jpg 6x01-123.jpg 6x01-124.jpg 6x01-125.jpg 6x01-126.jpg 6x01-127.jpg 6x01-128.jpg 6x01-129.jpg 6x01-130.jpg 6x01-131.jpg 6x01-132.jpg 6x01-133.jpg 6x01-134.jpg 6x01-135.jpg 6x01-136.jpg 6x01-137.jpg 6x01-138.jpg 6x01-139.jpg 6x01-140.jpg 6x01-141.jpg 6x01-142.jpg 6x01-143.jpg 6x01-144.jpg 6x01-145.jpg 6x01-146.jpg 6x01-147.jpg 6x01-148.jpg 6x01-149.jpg 6x01-150.jpg 6x01-151.jpg 6x01-152.jpg 6x01-153.jpg 6x01-154.jpg 6x01-155.jpg 6x01-156.jpg 6x01-157.jpg 6x01-158.jpg 6x01-159.jpg 6x01-160.jpg 6x01-161.jpg 6x01-162.jpg 6x01-163.jpg 6x01-164.jpg 6x01-165.jpg 6x01-166.jpg 6x01-167.jpg 6x01-168.jpg 6x01-169.jpg 6x01-170.jpg 6x01-171.jpg 6x01-172.jpg 6x01-173.jpg 6x01-174.jpg 6x01-175.jpg 6x01-176.jpg 6x01-177.jpg 6x01-178.jpg 6x01-179.jpg 6x01-180.jpg 6x01-181.jpg 6x01-182.jpg 6x01-183.jpg 6x01-184.jpg 6x01-185.jpg 6x01-186.jpg 6x01-187.jpg 6x01-188.jpg 6x01-189.jpg 6x01-190.jpg 6x01-191.jpg 6x01-192.jpg 6x01-193.jpg 6x01-194.jpg 6x01-195.jpg 6x01-196.jpg 6x01-197.jpg 6x01-198.jpg 6x01-199.jpg 6x01-200.jpg 6x01-201.jpg 6x01-202.jpg 6x01-203.jpg 6x01-204.jpg 6x01-205.jpg 6x01-206.jpg 6x01-207.jpg 6x01-208.jpg 6x01-209.jpg 6x01-210.jpg 6x01-211.jpg 6x01-212.jpg 6x01-213.jpg 6x01-214.jpg 6x01-215.jpg 6x01-216.jpg 6x01-217.jpg 6x01-218.jpg 6x01-219.jpg 6x01-220.jpg 6x01-221.jpg 6x01-222.jpg 6x01-223.jpg 6x01-224.jpg 6x01-225.jpg 6x01-226.jpg 6x01-227.jpg 6x01-228.jpg 6x01-229.jpg 6x01-230.jpg 6x01-231.jpg 6x01-232.jpg 6x01-233.jpg 6x01-234.jpg 6x01-235.jpg 6x01-236.jpg 6x01-237.jpg 6x01-238.jpg 6x01-239.jpg 6x01-240.jpg 6x01-241.jpg 6x01-242.jpg 6x01-243.jpg 6x01-244.jpg 6x01-245.jpg 6x01-246.jpg 6x01-247.jpg 6x01-248.jpg 6x01-249.jpg 6x01-250.jpg 6x01-251.jpg 6x01-252.jpg 6x01-253.jpg 6x01-254.jpg 6x01-255.jpg 6x01-256.jpg 6x01-257.jpg 6x01-258.jpg 6x01-259.jpg 6x01-260.jpg 6x01-261.jpg 6x01-262.jpg 6x01-263.jpg 6x01-264.jpg 6x01-265.jpg 6x01-266.jpg 6x01-267.jpg 6x01-268.jpg 6x01-269.jpg 6x01-270.jpg 6x01-271.jpg 6x01-272.jpg 6x01-273.jpg 6x01-274.jpg 6x01-275.jpg 6x01-276.jpg 6x01-277.jpg 6x01-278.jpg 6x01-279.jpg 6x01-280.jpg 6x01-281.jpg 6x01-282.jpg 6x01-283.jpg 6x01-284.jpg 6x01-285.jpg 6x01-286.jpg 6x01-287.jpg 6x01-288.jpg 6x01-289.jpg 6x01-290.jpg 6x01-291.jpg 6x01-292.jpg 6x01-293.jpg 6x01-294.jpg 6x01-295.jpg 6x01-296.jpg 6x01-297.jpg 6x01-298.jpg 6x01-299.jpg 6x01-300.jpg 6x01-301.jpg 6x01-302.jpg 6x01-303.jpg 6x01-304.jpg 6x01-305.jpg 6x01-306.jpg 6x01-307.jpg 6x01-308.jpg 6x01-309.jpg 6x01-310.jpg 6x01-311.jpg 6x01-312.jpg 6x01-313.jpg 6x01-314.jpg 6x01-315.jpg 6x01-316.jpg 6x01-317.jpg 6x01-318.jpg 6x01-319.jpg 6x01-320.jpg 6x01-321.jpg 6x01-322.jpg 6x01-323.jpg 6x01-324.jpg 6x01-325.jpg 6x01-326.jpg 6x01-327.jpg 6x01-328.jpg 6x01-329.jpg 6x01-330.jpg 6x01-331.jpg 6x01-332.jpg 6x01-333.jpg 6x01-334.jpg 6x01-335.jpg 6x01-336.jpg 6x01-337.jpg 6x01-338.jpg 6x01-339.jpg 6x01-340.jpg 6x01-341.jpg 6x01-342.jpg 6x01-343.jpg 6x01-344.jpg 6x01-345.jpg 6x01-346.jpg 6x01-347.jpg 6x01-348.jpg 6x01-349.jpg 6x01-350.jpg 6x01-351.jpg 6x01-352.jpg 6x01-353.jpg 6x01-354.jpg 6x01-355.jpg 6x01-356.jpg 6x01-357.jpg 6x01-358.jpg 6x01-359.jpg 6x01-360.jpg 6x01-361.jpg 6x01-362.jpg 6x01-363.jpg 6x01-364.jpg 6x01-365.jpg 6x01-366.jpg 6x01-367.jpg 6x01-368.jpg 6x01-369.jpg 6x01-370.jpg 6x01-371.jpg 6x01-372.jpg 6x01-373.jpg 6x01-374.jpg 6x01-375.jpg 6x01-376.jpg 6x01-377.jpg 6x01-378.jpg 6x01-379.jpg 6x01-380.jpg 6x01-381.jpg 6x01-382.jpg 6x01-383.jpg 6x01-384.jpg 6x01-385.jpg 6x01-386.jpg 6x01-387.jpg 6x01-388.jpg 6x01-389.jpg 6x01-390.jpg 6x01-391.jpg 6x01-392.jpg 6x01-393.jpg 6x01-394.jpg 6x01-395.jpg 6x01-396.jpg 6x01-397.jpg 6x01-398.jpg 6x01-399.jpg 6x01-400.jpg 6x01-401.jpg 6x01-402.jpg 6x01-403.jpg 6x01-404.jpg 6x01-405.jpg 6x01-406.jpg 6x01-407.jpg 6x01-408.jpg 6x01-409.jpg 6x01-410.jpg 6x01-411.jpg 6x01-412.jpg 6x01-413.jpg 6x01-414.jpg 6x01-415.jpg 6x01-416.jpg 6x01-417.jpg 6x01-418.jpg 6x01-419.jpg 6x01-420.jpg 6x01-421.jpg 6x01-422.jpg 6x01-423.jpg 6x01-424.jpg 6x01-425.jpg 6x01-426.jpg 6x01-427.jpg 6x01-428.jpg 6x01-429.jpg 6x01-430.jpg 6x01-431.jpg 6x01-432.jpg 6x01-433.jpg 6x01-434.jpg 6x01-435.jpg 6x01-436.jpg 6x01-437.jpg 6x01-438.jpg 6x01-439.jpg 6x01-440.jpg 6x01-441.jpg 6x01-442.jpg 6x01-443.jpg 6x01-444.jpg 6x01-445.jpg 6x01-446.jpg 6x01-447.jpg 6x01-448.jpg 6x01-449.jpg 6x01-450.jpg 6x01-451.jpg 6x01-452.jpg 6x01-453.jpg 6x01-454.jpg 6x01-455.jpg 6x01-456.jpg 6x01-457.jpg 6x01-458.jpg 6x01-459.jpg 6x01-460.jpg 6x01-461.jpg 6x01-462.jpg 6x01-463.jpg 6x01-464.jpg 6x01-465.jpg 6x01-466.jpg 6x01-467.jpg 6x01-468.jpg 6x01-469.jpg 6x01-470.jpg 6x01-471.jpg 6x01-472.jpg 6x01-473.jpg 6x01-474.jpg 6x01-475.jpg 6x01-476.jpg 6x01-477.jpg 6x01-478.jpg 6x01-479.jpg 6x01-480.jpg 6x01-481.jpg 6x01-482.jpg 6x01-483.jpg 6x01-484.jpg 6x01-485.jpg 6x01-486.jpg 6x01-487.jpg 6x01-488.jpg 6x01-489.jpg 6x01-490.jpg 6x01-491.jpg 6x01-492.jpg 6x01-493.jpg 6x01-494.jpg 6x01-495.jpg 6x01-496.jpg 6x01-497.jpg 6x01-498.jpg 6x01-499.jpg 6x01-500.jpg 6x01-501.jpg 6x01-502.jpg 6x01-503.jpg 6x01-504.jpg 6x01-505.jpg 6x01-506.jpg 6x01-507.jpg 6x01-508.jpg 6x01-509.jpg 6x01-510.jpg 6x01-511.jpg 6x01-512.jpg 6x01-513.jpg 6x01-514.jpg 6x01-515.jpg 6x01-516.jpg 6x01-517.jpg 6x01-518.jpg 6x01-519.jpg 6x01-520.jpg 6x01-521.jpg 6x01-522.jpg 6x01-523.jpg 6x01-524.jpg 6x01-525.jpg 6x01-526.jpg 6x01-527.jpg 6x01-528.jpg 6x01-529.jpg 6x01-530.jpg 6x01-531.jpg 6x01-532.jpg 6x01-533.jpg 6x01-534.jpg 6x01-535.jpg 6x01-536.jpg 6x01-537.jpg 6x01-538.jpg 6x01-539.jpg 6x01-540.jpg 6x01-541.jpg 6x01-542.jpg 6x01-543.jpg 6x01-544.jpg 6x01-545.jpg 6x01-546.jpg 6x01-547.jpg 6x01-548.jpg 6x01-549.jpg 6x01-550.jpg 6x01-551.jpg 6x01-552.jpg 6x01-553.jpg 6x01-554.jpg 6x01-555.jpg 6x01-556.jpg 6x01-557.jpg 6x01-558.jpg 6x01-559.jpg Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars Summer Premiere - 6x01 Official Preview Tuesday, June 2 at 8 7c on ABC Family!|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x01 AUSTRALIAN Promo - "Game on Charles"|Australian Promo M3 Pretty Little Liars “Game On, Charles” 06x01 Promo|Canadian Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x01 Teaser - "Game on, Charles" - Season 6 Episode 1|Teaser #1 Pretty Little Liars Summer Premiere - 6x01 Preview Tuesday, June 2 at 8 7c on ABC Family!|Teaser #2 Pretty Little Liars 6x01 Sneak Peek 1 - "Game On Charles" - S06E01-0|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars 6x01 Sneak Peek 2 - "Game On Charles" - S06E01-1|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars - Season 6 SPOILERS & Marlene's Reaction!-1 PLL SummerOfAnswers Teaser 1 PLL Summer Premiere Tuesday, June 2 at 8 7c PLL SummerOfAnswers Teaser 2 PLL Summer Premiere Tuesday, June 2 at 8 7c-0 Pretty Little Liars - Janel Parrish Teases PLL Season 6-0 Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:6A Category:Season 6 Category:Season Premiere